Rencontres
by Hanaty
Summary: Toutes les fois où Sherlock a croisé le chemin de Natacha.
1. Sur le Port de Marseille

**Une série de rencontres entre Natacha et Sherlock. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Marseille**

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestât c'est qu'on le dérangeât lors d'une enquête, qui plus est une enquête le menant à stopper l'un des lieutenants de Moriarty. Aldoric le Français n'avait pas été trop difficile à trouver mais comme une anguille, il échappait toujours au dernier moment à toute sorte d'autorité.

En tant que sociopathe de haut niveau, comme il aimait si bien le dire, le sort de la jeune touriste un peu plus loin n'aurait pas dû le contrarier. Pourtant, c'était le cas.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il attendait cette opportunité caché derrière quelques caisses vides d'un quai de Marseille et voilà qu' _elle_ débarquait. La plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu. Ce n'était pas une question d'attirance bassement sexuel ou hormonale, c'était un fait. L'ossature de son visage, le bleu clair de ses yeux, la fragilité qui se dégageait de son corps souple et chétif, tout chez elle était incroyablement attirant pour un homme selon les critères de beauté actuels. A cela, il fallait ajouter une chevelure rouge flamboyante dans la nuit presque sans lune et il était aisé de comprendre – même pour Lestrade qui n'avait que la moitié d'un cerveau- qu'elle soit là ce soir, entourée par quatre armoires à glace. Une beauté pareille – si Aldoric ne la gardait pas pour lui- pourrait financer son trafic d'êtres humains quelques mois.

Sherlock inspira, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou non. Même si Aldoric était sa priorité, cette femme ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait. A la voir supplier ses agresseurs de prendre son argent et ses bijoux et de la laisser partir, il était clair qu'elle ne savait _pas_ ce qui l'attendait. L'un des colosses attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir son visage terrorisé et ses larmes, entendre ses gémissements.

 _As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de tout le travail que tu ficheras en l'air en allant aider cette fille ?_ Fit une voix dans sa tête lui rappelant vaguement Mycroft.

Il haussa les épaules. Des voix, il en entendait tous les jours. De plus, s'il avait pu retrouver Aldoric une fois, il réussirait une deuxième. Il était le célèbre Sherlock Holmes.

 _Défunt Sherlock Holmes_.

Détail.

Il sortit son arme, vérifia le barillet et d'un geste souple, sortit de derrière sa cachette. S'il pouvait contrarier Mycroft, se serait un bonus.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être surpris ou énervé. Surpris par elle, énervé par lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, toute fragilité s'était envolée comme un souffle sur la flamme d'une bougie. Elle avait soutenu son regard avec aplomb avant de faire une clé de bras à son agresseur le plus proche, tiré dans la jambe du second et mit au tapis numéro trois et quatre. Elle passa une main agacée sur sa robe blanche ruinée par l'altercation.

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle dans sa direction au bout de quelques instants.

Un milliers de qualificatifs défilèrent dans la tête du détective mais seuls deux revenaient en tête : espionne et dangereuse.

\- Mission accomplie, fit-elle dans une oreillette qu'il ne lui avait pas vu sortir. Point d'extraction inchangé.

Elle alla ouvrir un conteneur libérant une trentaine de jeunes femmes de toutes nationalités confondues au moment où les sirènes de police se firent entendre.

Sherlock avait emmagasiné autant d'information que possible et il se décida finalement à lui demander des explications mais le bruit d'un moteur, - _un avion ?_ En tout cas il n'en avait jamais vu de ce type- au dessus d'eux le détourna d'elle. Il avait fallut moins de trois secondes pour qu'elle disparaisse dans la cohue du moment. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce ne fut que pour voir le blanc de sa robe tel un point de lumière dans la pénombre flotter dans le ciel.

* * *

C'est déjà fini et oui ce n'était que leur rencontre. D'autres suivront surement.


	2. Bon baiser de Sibérie

Encore un OS court sans vraiment de rapport avec le précédent ni de timeline. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Bon baiser de Sibérie**

La seconde fois où leurs chemins se croisèrent, Natacha n'en crut pas vraiment ses yeux. Habituée à ne rien laissé paraître, son visage resta placide face à l'homme se faisant torturer. Bien sûr qu'elle le reconnaissait : le visage anguleux – un peu plus maigre tout de même-, les cheveux bouclés, le bleu profond de ses yeux...le _Samaritain de Marseille_. A présent, elle devrait sans doute le requalifier. Peut-être...l' _Espion du Quai_. Il n'avait rien à envier à James Bond.

Tout espion et bel homme qu'il était, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber sa couverture pour lui. Deux mois qu'elle était dans le froid de la lointaine Sibérie et elle refusait de tout perdre maintenant. _Svania Merekov_ était au sein de ce groupe paramilitaire depuis trop longtemps pour tout foirer.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque Dimitrov enfonça le bâton électrifié dans les côtes de leur prisonnier. Elle détestait ce type au cerveau surement brûlé à Tchernobyl mais d'un autre côté, avec le bon montant, elle pourrait l'acheter si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.  
\- On ne sait toujours rien sur lui, fit Dimitrov.  
« Tsss » laissa-t-elle échapper les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Elle se prit un regard venimeux de celui qui tenait encore l'instrument de torture.  
\- Tu penses faire mieux, Svania ?  
Elle jeta un regard envoutant au chef du groupe resté en retrait. Elle avait mis du temps à acquérir la confiance de cet enfoiré de Youri alors elle n'allait pas le décevoir.  
\- Cinq minutes seule avec lui.  
\- Impossible ! Cracha Dimitrov hors de lui.  
\- Pas une de plus. Ne me déçois pas Svania, sourit-il avec anticipation.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Lorsque Sherlock releva les yeux, il crut s'étrangler de surprise. Son seul œil valide devait lui jouer des tours. Ou alors c'était la commotion cérébrale. Peu de chance que les côtes cassées ou l'épaule démise soient la cause de ses hallucinations. Peut-être que sa blessure au bras ou celle à la cuisse s'était infectée. Dans cette position il ne pouvait pas le voir.  
\- Vous êtes un touriste à ce qu'il paraît, commença-t-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau. La Sibérie est très belle en cette saison pour faire du tourisme.  
\- C'est ce que je me tue - _littéralement_ \- à leur dire, lança-t-il d'un ton las. Même si je préfère largement les quais de Marseille en été.  
\- On y fait des rencontres délicieuses...  
Elle sourit étrangement. Il ne s'était pas trompé. _La Touriste de Marseille_ , l'espionne.  
\- Malheureusement, ni vous ni moi n'avons le temps pour du tourisme n'est-ce pas.  
\- Non en effet.  
\- Faisons vite dans ce cas...monsieur Holmes.

Il sursauta presque à l'entente de son nom. Si elle savait qui il était, Moriarty le saurait très vite. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu formuler quoique ce soit, les lèvres de la rousse se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Il s'enivra de l'odeur d'orange et d'épices capiteuse presque suffocante.

A cet instant, Youri et deux hommes, dont Dimitrov entrèrent. Elle se détacha de lui et passa une langue affamée sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers le chef de la bande. Il lui jetait un regard flamboyant.  
\- J'avais faim, sourit-elle malicieuse.  
Youri l'attrapa rudement par le bras clairement jaloux.  
\- Holmes. Sherlock. Anglais, fit-elle en appuyant chaque mot.  
Elle caressa distraitement la joue de Youri.  
\- Je suis certaine que Dimitrov saura trouver toutes les informations sur lui. Makiev m'attends.  
Il la lâcha et elle quitta la pièce.

Natacha vérifia sa montre. Elle lui avait donné de quoi pouvoir se libérer de ses menottes de la plus agréable des façons et bientôt il aurait une diversion suffisante. A lui maintenant de saisir sa chance. Elle enfila son manteau et enfourcha une moto-neige sans un regard en arrière. _Sherlock Holmes voilà une enquête que vous n'aurez pas à résoudre_ , sourit-elle.

Voilà c'est fini déjà. Encore une peut-être deux rencontres^^. Je quémande pas les reviews mais c'est toujours sympa d'en avoir. A bientôt.


	3. From London with love

Un nouvel OS pour cette série de rencontres.

J'avais oublié de dire : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais ça on le savait tous.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sherlock était guilleret...du moins autant qu'un sociopathe revenu d'entre les morts _et_ d'une « mission suicide » gentiment proposée par Mycroft pouvait l'être. Le pas tranquille mais les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, il cherchait une enquête un peu plus intéressante que celle que lui avait donné Lestrade quelques minutes plus tôt. Un simple 3 sur son échelle d'intérêt et encore il était généreux. John lui avait dit de faire profil bas quelques temps, ce qui impliquait de travailler avec Scotland Yard sans faire de vague et de ne pas se plaindre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi se référait explicitement le premier point « ne pas faire de vague », encore une locution quelconque. Quand au second, il n'en avait simplement pas encore eu l'occasion.

Bref, les portes de la morgue étaient en vue et évidemment tout ce qui pouvait le sortir de l'ennui le mettait d'assez bonne humeur.

Juste en passant les portes, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le meurtre sans aucune trace d'effraction d'un géant de l'industrie venait de popper à l'écran. Plus il lisait et plus l'excitation le gagnait. Un potentiel 5. Il bouscula quelqu'un mais ses yeux avides ne quittèrent pas l'écran quand il répondit un « c'est rien » en russe complètement absorbé. Il parcourut les détails en saluant Molly d'un geste vague.

Et soudain il tilta.

Ses yeux se levèrent sur Molly qui examinait un cadavre, puis sur le reste de la pièce. Personne. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même sans un mot les sourcils froncés.

\- "Tu cherches quelque chose ? résonna finalement la voie de Molly lasse de son petit manège."  
Faire « profil bas » John croyait vraiment au père noël. Elle n'était pas certaine que Sherlock sache vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

\- "Est-ce que..."  
Il regarda Molly un instant distrait par ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon lâche. Habituellement, elle portait une queue de cheval. Etait-ce un jour particulier ? Non, enfin sauf si c'était encore une de ces célébrations dont il ne comprenait ni le sens ni l'intérêt.

\- "Tu as une question ou je peux retourner à mon travail ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment."

Son esprit, rejoua la scène depuis sa sortie du taxi. Quelque chose clochait. Finalement, son fil de pensées se stoppa sur la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde mais il avait une parfaite mémoire. Un « bonjour » dans un russe parfait. Une femme. Petite, brune, des escarpins bruyants. Son parfum discret : orange et épice. Il ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu plus tôt !

\- "La femme qui était là ? Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il l'urgence dans la voix."

Svania Merokov ou peu importe son nom était ici, à Londres, à la morgue ! Est-ce qu'elle était là pour lui ? Pour Moriarty ? Pour une autre mission ?...pour Molly ?

\- "Ho l'agent Romanov ? S'étonna Molly."

Le cerveau de Sherlock tournait à mille à l'heure. Agent ? Quel genre _d'agent_? CIA ? MI6 ? FSB ? La liste à laquelle elle pouvait appartenir n'en finissait pas...si c'était vraiment un agent. Dans ce cas elle pouvait être une espionne, mercenaire, assassin. Chacune de leurs rencontres semblait ajouter un acronyme ou un qualificatif à cette foutue liste.

\- "Elle cherchait le bureau du directeur de recherches Crangston, mais je..."

Dans un mouvement brusque, il quitta la morgue et se dirigea vers les bureaux. Il marcha quelques pas les yeux rivés sur les plaques et les noms de chaque porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Crangston ? Il n'y avait pas de Crangston à Saint Barth'. Il retourna vers la morgue où Molly l'attendait un air blasé sur le visage.

\- ...Lui ai dit qu'il n'y a personne du nom de Crangston ici, finit-elle. Elle est partie.

A nouveau, Sherlock quitta les lieux comme une tornade et la chercha jusqu'à se retrouver dehors sans aucune trace. Finalement, le rugissement d'un moteur -une Corvette Stingray, 8 cylindres V6 de 466 chevaux, 100 km/h en 4.2 secondes- attira son attention. C'était elle. Pas de perruque, ni de déguisement, juste un sourire de conivence. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et la voiture démarra en trombe.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il saurait qui était cette femme.

 _Au moins un 7 sur l'échelle des enquêtes dignes d'intérêt._

* * *

Alors ? une dernière va arriver et c'est sans doute ma préférée^^.


	4. Le monde ne suffit pas

Voilà dernier OS, se passe après l'Ere d'Ultron.

* * *

Natacha haussa un sourcil dubitative. Cette chose fripée et moche, Mashka voulait qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras ? Non clairement pas. C'était trop fripé, trop moche et surtout bien trop minuscule. Elle était certaine qu'en la touchant elle allait la briser.

_La grande Natacha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire des fameux Avengers aurait-elle peur d'un tout petit bébé ?

Juchée contre l'épaule de Mary, désormais Watson, Natacha continuait à observer le poupon que tenait la blonde. Elle osa caresser la petite joue et il ouvrit de grands yeux clairs qui se fixèrent sur elle.

_Et bien on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, fit Mary lorsqu'elle attrapa son doigt de sa toute petite menotte.

Mary observa sa cadette attentivement. Natacha n'était pas du genre sentimentale. Qu'elle fasse le déplacement depuis les Etats-Unis juste pour voir sa fille -même si c'était un nouveau né- lui paraissait plus que surprenant.

_A une autre époque, en te découvrant dans mon salon, j'aurais eu peur pour ma vie, souffla Mary en caressant le bébé.

Elle la fixa finalement dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Naty ? Tu as bien mieux à faire de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique parait-il.

Natacha frissonna. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était venue pour la voir, lui dire au revoir et là face cette petite frimousse, elle ne trouvait plus les mots.

_ Comment...commença-t-elle incertaine.

Que voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Comment Mashka s'était faite à cette vie tellement normale ? Comment elle avait réussi à ne plus regarder par dessus son épaule ? Ou encore comment son mari l'avait accepté malgré son passé ?

_ Comment on fait les bébés peut-être ? Taquina Mary.

Non, ça elle savait.

_ Ho, fit Mary réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Natacha haussa les épaules. Mashka avait échappé au Red Room parce qu'elle était trop vielle pour y entrer mais la rousse ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité ça à son pire ennemi. Au moins, l'une d'entre elles était heureuse.

_ Comment...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_ Deux effractions en moins d'une heure, ronchonna Mary blasée.

_ Je l'ai dis à ton mari, Mary Watson, entendit-elle depuis l'entrée, votre serrure est beaucoup trop facile à...

Sherlock releva le nez de son smartphone et se stoppa net en entrant dans le salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Sherlock ferme la bouche, sourit Mary.

Il ferma la bouche.

_ Voici Natacha Romanoff, présenta-t-elle. Natacha, voici le grand Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant de Scotland Yard.

_ Mr Holmes ravie de vous revoir, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Et il réalisa. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ! Toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait sur Svania Merekov ou Natacha Romanoff comment avait-il pu rater ÇA ?! Deux espionnes aux mêmes techniques, toutes les deux russes sous les ordres du KGB, toutes les deux infiltrées à la CIA et finalement toutes les deux dans le salon de son meilleur ami.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous connaissiez, sourit Mary.

_ Mary...commença-t-il sur un ton peu amical.

_ J'allais partir Mash...Mary, se reprit-elle.

_ Pas la peine Nat', Sherlock sait être bien plus civilisé quand il le veut. Tiens prend donc ta filleule, fit Mary en la lui posant dans les bras le laissant confus.

Mary raccompagna la cadette jusque la porte et la serra dans ses bras...et Natacha le lui rendit.

_ Tu devrais aller voir Sherlock je crois qu'il panique, rigola-t-elle en voyant le pauvre Sherlock se débattre avec le poupon... On va pas se voir pendant un long moment, lui souffla sa cadette, alors tiens.  
Mary prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Natasha.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_ Un téléphone pour me joindre en cas de besoin. Et un peu d'argent. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'on offre à un bébé alors se sera pour ses études.

_ Naty...commença-t-elle.

Natacha haussa les épaules et Mary eut l'impression que se serait la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait.

_ Tu seras toujours la bienvenu ici, réconforta Mary.

Natacha lui sourit et finalement se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Tu embrasseras Clint pour moi, fit Mary avec un sourire de connivence.

Natacha sourit.

_ Et toi prend bien soin de ma nièce ! A la prochaine Sherlock !

* * *

Voilà merci et à une prochaine fois^^


End file.
